


I Hated You Till It Was To late

by CosHearts



Category: Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosHearts/pseuds/CosHearts
Summary: He never knew he needed the other until it was to late. He was to stubborn. And thats what destroyed Spades Slick, and the Midnight Crew.





	

He sat there for some time, watching the clouds drift over the pitch black sky. Stars shining, 

Spades Slick sighed, he hated this. Having to be looked after by Droog. It made him so angry. It frustrated him. Droog was infuriating, annoying. Stuck up. Caring. Slick hated it. Hated... no. He didn't hate the other. If anything, it was the opposite.

Sure Droog got on his nerved. Pushed him. But hey work together. Compliment eachother. And support eachother.

So.. yeah. You could say it. Or you could not. And Slick wasn't going to. 

Speak of the devil. 

Droog made his way up, to sit next to the other man. A cigarette already between his lips. Not a word spoken between them for what seemed like hours. This is how it was between them. No words needed.  
But right now, he didn't need silence. He needed action. He could feel anger rising inside him. Frustration with himself. He didn't know why.

The shorter man took the cigar from his hand, and looked at it. Before snarling, and crushing it in his hand. His non robotic hand. Yeah it burnt, but did he care? No. But immediately Droog stood up, grabbing Slicks hand just to pry it open and pull the once burning object from him. Spades said nothing, Droog said nothing.

Instead, Diamonds was grabbed by the collar of his lazily buttoned shirt, and pulled down into a mildly violent kiss. The cigarette fallen from between his lips. But Droog never kissed back. never did anything in response. 

And the anger was obvious on slicks face. "You never respond. You do nothing. WHAT THE FUCK IS IT. Do you hate me then?!" He snarled. "Do you just not fucking care? Are you so-"

Cut short. Droog had him pinned against the lamp pole. His face so close to Slicks. "Slick. Shut up" And with that, their lips were together. Kissing with force, letting out hidden frustration neither knew eachother had. There was biting. And toung. Emotions neither would let out with words. They were against eachother, lips bleeding. And then, nothing. Droog pulled back, and walked away. 

Wiping his mouth, he growled. "Fuck you Droog. FUCK YOU. YOU THINK I CARE ABOU YOU. WELL I DONT. YOURE A FUCKING ASS. YOU DONT CARE ABOUT ANYTHING OTHER THAN YOUR REPUTATION"

"I care about you-"

"Bull shit. You fucking liar. You only see me as your boss. You 'have' to protect me. Its your 'job' Well guess what. I don't need you. I NEVER HAVE" He walked right up to him. Raising his fist. And droog flinched, expecting a punch. But opened his eyes.

He didn't expect to see a knife coming right for his face, fast. You could swear there was almost fear in his eyes- but last second, slick jarred to the right. Lodging the blade deep into the wooden wall behind Droogs head. 

"I hate you, Droog"

and with that, he turned, and walked away. And Droog let him No more words were said. As Slick disappeared off to god knows where. To do god knows what. And he didnt come back. He just, vanished.

Normally Droog woukd wait three days, and go after him. Bit on the fifth day still gone, no one had left the hideout. An order from Droog. They'd wait, and see. For Now.


End file.
